


Point zero

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Death, Decapitation, Gore, Horror, I’m tired, Kinda, Organ Removal, Random - Freeform, So much death, alien - Freeform, i need therepy, idk how to tag, it’s 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: A Being was found in the ice of a glacier in Antarctica and taken to the base named point zero. It was freed from its pod before it killed the entire base. Erin and the team with her are tasked with finding a way to kill it.When you have no idea what your up against or how to fight it, everything is terrifying.





	Point zero

**Author's Note:**

> It’s four am and I wrote this on a whim. What is my life

”What even is it, does it have a name, what language does it speak?” A series of questions so naturally poured out of Erin, she was a negotiator so she would naturally want to know more about who’s he would be negotiating with. Yet, but the way the head of operations was staring at her, she had a feeling he didn’t want to answer her questions. That was confirmed by the words he decided to answer with. 

“We don’t know, we don’t know and I don’t care. Enough with the questions, jump time in 20” with that, Blake left to prepare for the journey ahead of all of them. It was obvious he was simply going over what he already had gone over many times before, but it seemed that him checking again relaxed the others. They could convince themselves that his plan would work if he had checked so many times, even if they knew otherwise. 

It was a death wish, everyone on the team knew they were signing up to die, but they held out a small sliver or hope that they would be the ones to crack the puzzle. To end the death, to finish what they had all started months ago. It was an ignorant dream, but the best anyone could hold onto with the knowledge of what lay ahead of them. 

Erin sighed as she allowed herself to slide down the wall of the plane, placing her hands over her face. If she was going to be speaking to something she didn’t know nor understand, the least she could be given was a bit more information about what she was getting herself into. She knew so very little about it, then again, no one knew much about it. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a cranky old man. Doesn’t understand some people need more Information. He invited you to get information, but doesn’t want to tell it. Confusing as hell” A short female approached Erin from the side, her name was Amara as Erin had learned earlier during introductions. “We don’t have a name for the being, we just call it that, the being or sometimes the entity. We don’t know how many there are, don’t know it’s language or why it attacked. We just know it’s located in point zero, the base they had been mining the giant glacier off the coast for years.” 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

Amara was far more helpful to Erin, she was more open to being asked questions and she answered very well. It seems the woman being second in command let her learn the things most others couldn’t. A series of questions later and Amara had to cut their interrogation short to prepare. Checking he watch, she stood up “I would love to sit and chat, but we do have to prepare. It’s five minutes till drop and we have to be prepared for the worst. Get your gear and wait in the pit” the woman spoke again before excusing herself out of the room. 

From what Erin had learned of point zero, from previous research and Amara, it usually reaches temperatures below zero. They had to prepare with dense clothes and anything they can to keep warm while they traveled. Erin was not built for the cold, she had a low tolerance and did not look forward to what was coming next. “Nobody appreciates the negotiator” she muttered as she sat her notepad in her bag and began to dress herself as best she could. 

Reflecting on what she expected from this trip, she was not optimistic. No one returned from point zero, none or the military has ever returned. The beings had made certain that anyone who came never left, at least not alive. Some bodies had been retrieved, but the cause of death could never be determined due to the fact none of them had any organs left. Whatever the beings did to them, it wasn’t pretty. 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

The first contact had been seemingly peaceful, a single pod had been retrieved from below ice in a glacier in Antarctica. Scientists had worked day in and day out to open the pod, weeks went by, then months. Finally, after nearly two years, the pod had opened and a single entity exited. The recordings retrieved has picked p up a short conversation amongst scientists before security had entered and all hell had broken loose. 

Very Little was known of the beings, how more has somehow arrived, If there were more, why it attacked and why it was there to begin with. All that was known was that it seemed that there were multiple from the sheer amount of death that followed the arrival of any team sent. One thing was for certain, it was fast, faster than most could even see. It killed without alerting who it was attacking that it was there. This was known since most of the soldiers killed had been checking in on coms before suddenly going silent, no sound, no warning. Just gone. 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

“Sir, We're over the drop zone. Opening doors now” the pilot spoke over the speakers, turning to make sure Blake had heard them. Blake nodded and quickly put on his parachute, grabbing his backpack and clipping it on backwards. 

“Don’t just sit there, come on or your being left!” He yelled to the three others who had yet to chute up. He then ran towards the open door and projected himself out and into the freezing air. 

Erin didn’t let herself think, she went blank in all areas of her mind, only focusing on her movements enough to do the same as Blake. She made sure her bag was closed and secure before diving out, the last out of the plane and far behind the others. But she made it out, she hadn’t even planned this far ahead, simply expected to chicken out before the dared leave the plane. 

As she hurtled through the air, Erin let herself panic slightly, the com piece in her ear flaring to life as she heard the team beginning their plans. “We don’t know what this things capable of, so make sure you have you guns loaded and the safety off. Don’t take any chances” Blake spoke, his voice muffled by the wind but still audible. “Erin, stay near one of us since you wouldn’t accept the damn pistol” he added, a small jab to the woman who didn’t wish for violence. 

”I don’t know how to work a knife let alone a weapon. That’s why your here” The female retorted before deploying her parachute and joining the others in their slower decent. 

Below them, the site on question could be seen amongst the snow. The light reflected off the solar panels on the roof and all looked peaceful. One would assume it was running like usual if they didn’t know the horrors that went on inside. “May god have mercy on our souls” another voice rang in quietly, it was Kimberly, the final member of their team. A quiet man, but he got the job done. 

Erin looked around the base to notice what had caused the man to say this, in the middle of the station, there lay several bodies along with their guns and a pure white being. It was staring up at them, or so Erin assumed as it ran out of sight as soon as it was noticed. They were still far in the air, so she had been unable to notice any features of it aside from the face it was huge. 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

When they landed, Erin quickly disposed of her chute before righting her bag and jogging to catch up with the others. “Keep up, we won’t wait on you” It seemed like every time Blake spoke, it was to threaten Erin in some way shape or form. 

“I’m trying, I’m not made for this weather” the smaller female responded, she managed to keep up with them as well as she could. Staying at a close jog as she kept herself from tripping or otherwise hurting herself. Soon enough, they had made it to the front entrance of the base and it was not a pretty sight. 

At the top of the stairs lay two bodies, their organs partly removed, as if the being had been interrupted or had simply forgotten about them. They were set in a grim display to tell everyone to turn back, but they were too stupid not to listen as Blake simply stepped over them, his boots ringing in the silent base. 

It was eerie, only the sound of the wind and the teams footsteps could be heard along with a very faint clicking. Tap, tap, tap. “What is that?” Erin was the first to voice her concerns, her voice echoing around the metal corridor as they walked the hallway. 

”Probably water, no ones here to care for the pipes, one may have busted” Amara offered as an innocent response, knowing she needn’t cause any unnecessary stress. Keeping the team calm would keep them in working condition, which meant they could get in and retrieve what they had come for and get our as quickly as possible. 

”Kimberly, where’s the main lab located. That should be where the files are. If not, we’re screwed” Blake questioned. The task of finding these files was of utmost importance as it would lead to them knowing what the being was and how to kill it, or so they hoped as it was beginning to scare people nowhere close to Antarctica. The idea of it was terrifying as they didn’t know if it could make it across the sea or if it was stuck. 

“The left wing, down this corridor, right then a left and it’s the main room. We need the access codes” Kimberly answered without hesitation. 

”do we have the codes?” Erin voiced, suspecting the worst out of this situation. 

“yeah, they’re just in my datapad in my bag-“ As soon as the words had left his mouth, Kimberly was gone. No sound, no yelp, no scream. That is until his scream rang out down the hall. His gun still clasped in his hand as he was hanging from something. Blood pooling down the man’s chest from a wound that couldn’t be seen. 

A moment or two later and Kimberly was lying face down on the floor, what had been impaling him now visible to the group. It was the being, pure white skin with no features. It had no face, no ears, no mouth that could be seen. It’s hands were lanky and long, nails sharpened to a point. It stood on backwards bowed legs that also had sharpened nails. It was skinny, it’s bones visible from this distance. 

As it took a step forward, Blake drew his weapon and suddenly the beast was before him. Staring him down without having eyes to stare with. This is when Erin noticed it’s one distinguishing feature, the sides of its head seemed to have deep holes within it. It had heard Kimberly speaking, heard Blake draw his weapon and now it could hear her screaming as she was pulled away from the sight of it i paling Blake by Amara. 

Sitting in an unused lab, Amara had managed to calm Erin down, to keep her quiet as she took the pen and paper from the negotiators bag and wrote to avoid noise. They didn’t want to become the next Kimberly. ‘I’m going to go find Kimberly’s bag. We need the code. Stay here’ Amara tapped the pad several times. 

Erin shook her head vigorously before snatching the pad away ‘don’t leave me alone’ she wrote as quickly as she could before shoving it back to Amara in hopes that the woman would just lay low with her until they choke escape. 

‘The answers are in there. So is the flare, if we’re not out by sundown, we’re dead’ she wrote before throwing the pad at Erin and standing up. Mouthing “I’ll be back” before exiting the room, locking the door behind her. 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

Erin waited hours, waiting for Amara to return. It was only down the hall, but maybe she had gone on ahead for the files. Maybe they could leave soon, that idea was ruined as she heard the shots. It was far away at first before she could hear it getting closer and closer. Then they stopped, there was nothing until the door opened again and in entered Amara. 

She was bleeding, one of her eyes absolution ruined and one arm was missing. Erin nearly screamed if not for Amara placing her hand over her mouth to shit her up. She couldn’t write in the conditions she was in, so Amara whispered in Erin’s was. “Take the code, you can save us all. Don’t come back for me” as she picked something up from her pocket and shoved it in Erin’s hand. It was a piece of paper that held the numbers ‘27674’ she had written it off or Kimberly’s datapad.

Erin was about to argue, but as she looked up to speak to Amara again, the woman sank to the floor. She fell onto her side, Erin slowed her breathing the same way she had been shown. She couldn’t scream, she would die is she screamed. She closed her eyes, crunching the paper in her hand as she stood up and stepped over Amara body. Only opening her eyes once she had found the door, she exited. 

The hallway was the exact same as it had been before, silent and eerie, but now that silence held more weight. Erin had to keep that silence, keep that perfect silence from wavering. Any step could alert it of her presence, any step, any blow or the wind. And she didn’t know where it even was, it was far too quiet to know. 

One step at a time, Erin took her time, walking slowly back towards where she knew Kimberly and Blake’s bodies now lay. That was the only way she knew to get to the lab, take a left and then a right.... or was it a right and then the left? Erin froze as she realized she didn’t know, she didn’t know where she was going or what the file was called. How to get the file, how to save it or send it. She wasn’t meant to retrieve the file, she was just meant to record information and try down communication. 

A thud behind her and Erin was left holding her breath, she didn’t dare move as she listened for anything more. Breathing, a low breathing along with a rattle. Slowly, she turned her head to see where it was simply to come face to face with the white creature. It had a smear or blood across it’s face, something Erin questioned and immediately regretted as the beings head split in two to reveal a mouth the size of its head. 

She knew what it was doing, it was tasting the air for her, unknowing of how well it may taste, she did the first thing she could think of, took off her shoe and threw it behind her before booking it. The being was distracted momentarily by the shoe, but it could tell the difference of the sounds and set chase towards Erin. 

The small woman ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face as she jumped over the dead body of Blake and turned right and then another right, then another and another before making a single left and tripping over a body, falling into a door. She fell onto her back and was out immediately, lain along side the bodies. 

•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•ิ•

Hours, she knew immediately that she had been out for hours. The sun was diping low and it was getting dark, Erin had poor night vision and she had no flashlight on her. Bit Kimberly did, she don’t know where she was or if she was at the right door, but the alarm would make one hell of a racket if she put it in the wrong door. She had to be sure before she risked lockdown with the being in the same building. 

Slowly, Erin rose to her feet and began to walk, she removed her other shoe to scoot around in her socks. She was shivering, the adrenaline had worn off and the cold had taken its toll on her. She knew she would get sick, it was inevitable, but she couldn’t risk getting deathly sick. As she turned the corner to find Blake and Kimberly’s bodies, having resigned herself to taking their clothes, she noticed they weren’t there. Instead there was a trail of blood in their place. Leading outside. 

Erin silently cursed herself, it was known that the being collected the bodies in the center, why hadn’t she remembered. She debated wether to return to the door and try or if the flashlight would be better. Sadly, the flashlight came better, with it she could read the plates of the doors. Without it she would be dead, a night in the cold where it was dark and there was a creature, she’d be dead. 

Erin sat her bag down, it held nothing that had any value any longer in it. She needed to be light and quiet, she also grabbed the rag out of its pocket before she left it, shoving the rag in her mouth as she hoped biting it would mute her screams. There was only so much she could handle before what little resolve she had broke. 

By the time she reached the middle of the base, her jaw hurt from biting the rag so hard and she was left letting it dangle from her mouth slightly. She was getting tired but refused to let herself sleep, death would find her if she did. 

It wasn’t that hard to find Kimberly, or well Kimberly’s head. It was at the top of the mushy dead body pile that Erin refused to accept as humans and simply convinced herself was beef. His body was another story, it had been thrown into a small pit on the left most side of the yard, a pit that was much taller than Erin. She convinced herself she was dying anyway so this wouldn’t change much as she jumped into the body pit. 

Human meat was a lot squishier than Erin had previously thought, it made her feet sink down a few inches and soaked her socks in blood. But she got the flashlight and flush the map in Kimberly’s bag, now it was just getting out she had to do. Propping bodies up as a staircase worked just fine, after twenty minutes of trying not to freak out at the realization to what she was doing and moving the bodies with her noodle arms. 

When it was all said and down, she climbed out of the pit only to find the entity resting atop the body pile. It was reliving to see it slept too, but terrifying choice of bed. Erin began to sneak around it, but she kicked one of the bodies as she stepped and it teetered off the edge and into the pit. An echo sounded out, the being’s head sprouting up as it scanned for the source. 

After what felt like hours of standing there, holding her breath and crying, the entity got up and crawled into its pit to find the body, passing her completely, seemingly being unable to smell her alongside the death around her. Erin ran for it, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could she stopped in a broom closet. 

She held the light in her teeth as she looked the map over, finding the main room and checking the code again. She stayed for a few minutes before hurrying along. The plane would only return once before it left them, assuming death. She needed to have the flare before it arrived. 

It was surprisingly easy to find he lab and get in, finding the file was another story. She had decided to save it to a flash drive she had in her pocket from Kimberly’s bag, but she couldn’t find the file in all the jumbled mess of audio logs. She paled as she realized she was looking for an audio log, the one thing she couldn’t search through independently. 

Erin looked back at the door and grimaced as she walked over and set the emergency lock, a steel gate with no alarm. She prepared herself for what was in store next as she hit play on an audio log. “Day one of finding this strange pod, we’ve already tried to pry it open with a pry bar, used a sledge hammer and even tried cutting it. We don’t know the substance it’s made out of, but it’s strong.” she watched three before there was banging at the door. 

”day seventeen, we’ve tried so many things, so many. We’re running out of ideas. Some English scientists are coming to join us in hopes of their new ideas bringing light” screeching as the door began to tear, shredding the steel like it was butter just out of the fridge. Too smoothly but slowly at the same time. 

”day six hundred and seventeen, we have no idea what we’re doing anymore. We’ve had English, Irish, Australian and more come to help. We’ve tried everything” 

“Water” Erin looked back quickly to the screen, despite knowing there was no picture. “I spilled my water on the pod this morning and it opened, the being was shrieking in pain, but it stepped out without a problem. It’s in the lab now with the-“ this was the moment everyone knew, when the entity attacked. Erin turned off the log. 

It was still coming strong and now Erin was tasked In finding any water at all in this place, there weren’t sprinklers in the lab due to the history of their experiments. The pipe from earlier, the dripping, Erin remembered. There was water here, somewhere. 

Erin shoved the flare in her pocket as the creature broke through the gate, she then moved to stand silently to the side, taking a deep breath and holding it as she ran past and into the hall. She kicked a table on her way past and the creature was dead on her tail. “Water” she repeated as she ran to find the entrance again, she just prayed it would still be there. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. She followed the sound, hurrying to find the pipe in the boiler room which happened to be a closet off the left of the entrance. She took her flashlight and began banging on the pipe, trying to set it free, but to no luck. The creature was behind her and she wasn’t strong enough. As she heard it stop behind her, she crouched down and prayed someone after her could stop it. 

That is until the creature’s large spanned swipe for her hit the pipe and displaced it, a spew of water landing on it skin as it shrieked in pain. It’s skin began to bubble and pop as it tried to run off, but it fell into a defenseless pile onto the ground. 

Erin opened her eyes to find it twitching where it lay, she stood slowly and inches past it, standing a safe distance away as she watched the water slow and freeze. It was dead, it was dead. 

She couldn’t believe it as she walked outside, shot the flare into the air and heard radio chatter from the plane. “We read you loud and clear team, coming home?” 

“They’re, they’re all dead. It’s just me” Erin responded, there was a pause before the pilots responded with their ETA. 

She was going home and they were safe, it was dead and no more would die. But she couldn’t help but wonder, why he’d it been there

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
